1.09 Solitary Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: David Fury | Info=Geregisseerd door: Greg Yaitanes}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- of Sayid sitting on a beach, looking at his photos. He looks at the writing on the back of the photo. He looks across the beach and notices something metal sticking out of the sand. Shot of cable in the sand with a piece of the interior exposed. Sayid carefully digs it up. Pan left to the cable going into the ocean, presumably. Shot of Sayid using the cable as a guide going toward the jungle. [Shot of bandage being ripped off of Sawyer's arm, at Sawyer's tent. SAWYER: Ow, easy, Jackass. JACK: You want it easy, quit moaning. I've got to change these bandages. SAWYER: Well, try not taking my skin off with them. How'd I score the house call, Dr. Quinn. Trying to ease your conscience? JACK: My conscience is fine, thanks. SAWYER: Of course, what do you have to feel guilty about? I mean, you just let that damn Arab torture me -- stood by and watched. You figure you patch me up -- buy you a ticket into heaven? Only reason you're here... JACK: I'm here because no one else wants anything to do with you. SAWYER: She does. JACK: Change your own bandages. see Kate on the beach looking worried. Jack approaches. JACK: Looking for someone, or just admiring the view? KATE: It's been two days since Sayid took off on his own. I keep looking up, thinking I'm going to see him coming back. JACK: He'll come back when he's found what he's looking for -- the French transmission. KATE: He wasn't looking for anything. He left because of what happened -- for what he did. JACK: It was an accident. KATE: Well, accidents happen when you torture people, Jack. JACK: Sayid's a trained soldier, Kate. He can take care of himself. of jungle floor pans up to reveal Sayid walking toward the camera. We see the jungle floor with the cable running along it. Sayid notices a tripwire and carefully steps over it. We see a rope moving through the jungle floor and Sayid's ankles are caught in a trap. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Sayid hanging upside down, praying. He hears something. SAYID: Hello? Hello? of knife used to cut Saying down. He falls, and sees someone wearing army green cargo pants, carrying the knife coming toward him before he loses consciousness. [Shot of Jack doctoring a redshirt. Voices of people arguing (you, get him out of there, he's drinking our water). JACK: What's going on out there? HURLEY: Uh, you know, the usual -- people yelling at each other over nothing. SULLIVAN redshirt: Doc, what do you think this is, this, this, this, uh, rash. It's bad, right, like some kind of a tropical disease? JACK: It's hives. SULLIVAN: What's that? Is that like poison ivy? JACK: It's a common rash, Sullivan; it's brought on by heat and stress. SULLIVAN: Okay. JACK: Just try to relax; it'll clear up. SULLIVAN: Right. JACK: Try to keep your mind off it. SULLIVAN: Okay, Sun who has a poultice What is that? Is it like aloe? Isn't that for sunburn, or something? HURLEY: Try to keep your mind off it? What else has that guy got to do but stress? JACK: I've got enough on my plate without having to treat hypochondriacs. HURLEY: Yeah, but that's like my point, man. We're all fried. I'm mean, have you taken a look at everybody out there? Everybody's way tense. Dude, I'm just saying, it'd be sweet if we could have, I don't know, something to do. JACK: We're surviving here Hurley, and that's what my main concern is, keeping us alive. Things could be worse. HURLEY: How? of an "interrogation" light. We hear a bunch of voices/languages asking "Where is Alex?" (The voice may just be one voice slowing, morphing into Rousseau's voice as Sayid is coming to. It's like the voice is becoming clearer through a fog). Sayid is tied to a metal bed frame. SAYID: What? Who are you? DANIELLE: Where is Alex? SAYID: I don't know what you're talking about. figure runs across the frame and does something that electrocutes Sayid. DANIELLE: Where is Alex? SAYID: Please listen... DANIELLE: Where is Alex? SAYID: I don't know any Alex. gets electrocuted again. SAYID: Stop. FLASHBACK of a prisoner being beaten by Sayid in Iraq. PRISONER: Stop. SAYID subtitled: You want me to stop, Falah? Then start answering my questions because I can do this all day. I assure you we already know the truth. But I want you to admit it. dialogue switches to English And all the pain will stop. Your Shiite friends have already implicated you in the bombing. You planted the device in the Baathist headquarters, didn't you? You killed two soldiers. Confess it. Confess it, and perhaps it will only cost you your hands instead of your life. of Sayid and his boss/friend, Omar, walking in military type surroundings. SAYID: He doesn't know anything. Your sources were wrong. OMAR: Perhaps. But that's really not the point, is it? You handled yourself very well in there. SAYID: Did I? OMAR: I'll put in for your reassignment to Intelligence Division, if you wish it. SAYID: Yes, sir, very much so. OMAR: Good, now stop calling me sir when it's just the two of us. SAYID: You're my superior officer, Omar -- for now. OMAR: And I'll enjoy it while it lasts. of a woman being brought in for interrogation. Sayid watches her. OMAR: That reminds me, Sayid. In addition to your increased responsibility... Communications officer... dialogue volume fades as the woman walks by. SAYID: I'm willing to make that sacrifice. of Hurley sitting asleep on a log. A bag is dropped at his feet, waking him up. ETHAN: Hi HURLEY: Yo. What's this? LOCKE: They were in the jungle. They must have fallen from the plane. HURLEY: What are you guys doing out in the jungle at night? ETHAN: Best time to hunt. LOCKE: Ethan here has some experience -- spotted some tracks, looked like they might be rabbit or some other rodent. HURLEY: Rodent, yum. ETHAN: Figured people are starting to get tired of eating boar meat. HURLEY: You got that right. Alright, well, I'll take a look at these the suitcases, and see if there's anything useful. ETHAN: Okay. of Hurley digging through luggage and finding red Hawaiian shirt. We see Locke sheath his knife, and Walt wakes up. WALT: Mr. Locke, are you going back out to hunt? LOCKE: For a bit. WALT: Can I go with you? I mean, I just want to learn what you do. MICHAEL up: Walt! WALT: I was just. I was talking to Mr. Locke and... MICHAEL: I know what you're doing; it's not going to happen man. Get back to bed. HURLEY a bag: Whoa, dude. of Sayid being electrocuted. SAYID: Please just listen to me. I keep telling you I don't know who Alex is. I'm a survivor of a plane crash. I found a wire on the beach, I followed it. I thought it might have something to do with the transmission we picked up on our receiver. A recording, a mayday, with a French woman repeating on a loop for 16 years. says something in French: "Si quelqu'un m'entend, je vous en prie, venez à notre aide... Il les a tués. Il les a TOUS tués..."1. DANIELLE out of the shadows: 16 years. Has it really been that long? SAYID: You. DANIELLE: You just happened to hear my distress call? I know what you are. knocks him out with the butt of a rifle. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Rousseau's place, she's going through Sayid's backpack. There's a big book in it. Sayid is looking around and sees a jacket with the name Rousseau on it. SAYID: Rousseau. DANIELLE: How do you know my name? SAYID: I read it. There, on the jacket. has Sayid's photos from his pack. SAYID: What is this place? Those batteries -- they wouldn't be able to produce enough power to transmit your distress call all these years. DANIELLE: I broadcast from somewhere else. But they control it now. SAYID: They? DANIELLE: You. And the others like you. SAYID: I don't know who you think I am, I've already told you I'm not... DANIELLE: Sayid? SAYID: How do you know my name? DANIELLE: My name was on a jacket, your's is on the envelope you carry. Who is she? The woman in the photographs. SAYID: Nadia. Her name is Nadia. FLASHBACK and Omar in Iraq. OMAR: We cannot tie Noor Abed-Jazeem directly to the bombing, but we know where her sympathies lie. She's a known associate of Kurdish and Shiite insurgents. SAYID: You think she knows who orchestrated the bombing? OMAR: That, my friend, is exactly what you will find out. see Sayid in a room with the woman he had watched being escorted into the building in the previous flashback. SAYID: Noor Abed-Jazeem, I'm going to ask you some questions. If you refuse to cooperate I'm going to hurt you. You understand? NADIA: Nobody calls me Noor, Sayid. You of all people should know that. What? You don't remember me? Am I so different from the little girl in the school yard who used to push you in the mud? SAYID: Nadia? NADIA: And your mother would tell my mother, "why must you pick on little Sayid." And I'd answer, because he ignores me. SAYID: You had enough attention with your family's wealth and your charm. NADIA: Such things matter little to children. But then you always were older than your years, weren't you Sayid? SAYID: Not old enough to understand that being pushed in the mud was a sign of affection. Now you're a traitor to your country. Tell me what you know about the bombing in Najaf. Tell me, or I swear I will hurt you. NADIA: Oh, I know Sayid. This is not my first interrogation by the Republican Guard. This is where they burned me with acid -- they pierced my hands with a drill. Would you like to see the souls of my feet? Where they flayed the skin off? These are the handiworks of your friends. The people you swear allegiance to. SAYID: If you were innocent, I am sorry. But this bombing is a different matter, Nadia. NADIA: Go on Sayid, do your work. I'm not going to tell you anything. SAYID: Then I'm going to hurt you. NADIA: I know. of a old bullet wound on Sayid's leg back at Danielle's place. DANIELLE: You have a bullet wound. SAYID: I was a soldier. DANIELLE: You were. And are you still? SAYID: That was a long time ago. DANIELLE: Tell me more about her, the woman, Nadia. SAYID: Alex -- Who is he? of Michael with a sketch book. WALT: I'm bored. Can I take Vincent to the beach? MICHAEL: I'll take you later, man; I'm in the middle of something. WALT: But there's nothing to do around here. MICHAEL: Well, you've got to figure out stuff to do. You know what I'm saying? You've got to find a way to entertain yourself. see Hurley looking for something. HURLEY himself: Come on. Come on. I know I saw it. Yes. JACK: Hurley, uh... HURLEY: Hold on, man. I'm busy. sees Michael holding a long stick. HURLEY Michael: Dude, can I borrow this? JACK: Hurley, what are you doing? just laughs. of Danielle at her place. DANIELLE: So, you heard my transmission -- came looking for me, for answers? SAYID: I didn't know you were alive. DANIELLE: Still lying. SAYID: I'm not lying. DANIELLE: Lies! Nothing about this plane crash which you survived. You claim there were others? SAYID: More than 40. DANIELLE: Then why are you alone? SAYID: I left them. DANIELLE: Why? SAYID: There was -- I did something, something I'm ashamed of. DANIELLE: But Nadia, you left her too? SAYID: She wasn't on the plane. She's dead -- because of me. DANIELLE: I'm so sorry. I want to show you something. of Michael's sketch book. MICHAEL: See, this junction here -- re-route some of the spring's water flow into a couple of suspended basins, pop in some hose, you got showers. This way you keep the drinking water separate. JACK: This is -- you drew this? MICHAEL: I was an artist in a previous life. JACK: I thought you were in construction. MICHAEL: I am. I mean, I was -- long story. CHARLIE: Hey, Jack. Hurley's all worked up about something, said we should come see it. of plateau on mountain. HURLEY: Welcome, to the first and hopefully last, Island Open. JACK: What? HURLEY: It's two holes for now, 3 par, and no waiting. JACK: Hurley, you built a golf course? HURLEY: Rich idiots fly to tropical islands all the time to whack balls around. MICHAEL: All the stuff we've got to deal with, man -- this is what you've been wasting your time on? HURLEY: Dudes, listen. Our lives suck. Everyone's nerves are stretched to the max. I mean, we're lost on an island, running from boars and monsters -- freakin' polar bears. MICHAEL: Polar bears? CHARLIE: You didn't hear about the polar bears? HURLEY: Look, all I'm saying is, if we're stuck here, then just surviving's not going to cut it. We need some kind of relief, you know. We need some way that we can, you know, have fun. That's right, fun. Or else we're just going to go crazy waiting for the next bad thing to happen. at Danielle's we see her music box. DANIELLE: It's a music box, but it's broken. It has been for a long time. It was a gift from my love for our anniversary. SAYID: You mean Alex? DANIELLE: Robert. This was such a comfort to me in the first few years here. SAYID: I could fix it for you. I could take a look at it, if you freed my hands. gets up quickly. I'm very good with mechanical things. I need my hands. gets a syringe, scrapes it with sandpaper, and fills it with some medication. DANIELLE: What is written on the back of your photograph? SAYID: What are you doing? DANIELLE: Did she write it? Or did you? Perhaps you don't want to tell me because it causes too much pain. SAYID: Rousseau, you don't need to do that. of Danielle giving him the injection. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Michael and Jack, close up on their faces. MICHAEL: This is a problem, man. JACK: Yeah. MICHAEL: I mean, I know what I'd do, but it's got to be your call. JACK: Okay, give me a seven iron. MICHAEL: You got it. JACK Hurley and Charlie: Hey, heads up over there. CHARLIE: No Jack, you won't get anywhere near him. SULLIVAN camera, interrupting Jack's shot: Hey, Doc? There you are. Somebody said you went this way. Listen, that rash of mine, it's starting to spread. It's like the size of a grape. What are you guys doing? Are you playing golf? JACK: Yeah. SULLIVAN: Can I play? see Sayid unconscious, chained to chair. He suddenly wakes up. DANIELLE: Sorry about the sedative. It was the only safe way for me to move you. You offered to fix my music box after all I've done to you -- striking you, shocking you. Why? SAYID: Do you want me to fix your music box, or don't you? DANIELLE: Yes. Yes, please. SAYID: Then I want to know your name. Your first name. DANIELLE: Danielle. My name is Danielle. SAYID on the music box: And how did you come to be on this island, Danielle? sighs and looks like she doesn't want to talk about it, but she will as if for the price of the music box. DANIELLE: We were part of a science team. SAYID: A science team armed with rifles? Was Robert on the team? DANIELLE: Yes. SAYID: And Alex, was he, too? DANIELLE: Our vessel was 3 days out of Tahiti when our instruments malfunctioned. It was night, a storm, the sounds. The ship slammed into rocks, ran aground, the hull breached beyond repair. So, we made camp, dug out this temporary shelter. Temporary. Nearly 2 months we survived here, 2 months before -- SAYID: Your distress signal? The message I heard, you said, "It killed them all." DANIELLE: We were coming back from the Black Rock. It was them. They were the carriers. SAYID: Who were the carriers? DANIELLE: The others. SAYID: What others? What is the Black Rock? Have you seen other people on this island? DANIELLE: No, but I hear them. Out there, in the jungle. They whisper. You think I'm insane. SAYID: I think you've been alone for too long. FLASHBACK see Sayid going into Nadia's solitary confinement cell. SAYID her bread: I'm sorry, this is all I could find. I'll try and bring you some fruit later on. Are you ready to talk? NADIA: That depends on what you'd like to talk about, Sayid. Books, weather? Since I've seen neither locked in this cell for weeks, I'm afraid my conversation will suffer. SAYID: We have two suspects in custody. Have a look at these photographs. All you need to do is nod. If you prove you are willing to cooperate, I think I can get them to free you. NADIA: Then I won't have these visits to look forward to anymore. SAYID: This isn't a game, Nadia. NADIA: Yet, you keep playing it, Sayid -- pretending to be something I know you're not. of Shannon sunning on beach. BOONE: You're never going to believe this. SHANNON: You finally learned how to tie your own shoes? BOONE: Funny. Someone at the caves built a golf course. SHANNON: Are you high? BOONE: Seriously, a golf course. Apparently, Jack's playing with them right now. KATE: Jack is golfing? BOONE: That's what I hear. I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go check this out. SHANNON: Wait for me bonehead. SAWYER: Doctor playing golf. Woo, boy howdy, now I've heard everything. What's next, cop eating a donut? KATE: You want to come you should just say. SAWYER: I think I'll pass on that, Freckles. Not big on crowds. And let's face it, the crowd's not too hot on me, either. KATE: One outcast to another -- I'd think about making more of an effort. SAWYER: Duly noted. of Sayid in Danielle's place with the working music box. SAYID: You see, some things can be fixed. DANIELLE: Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you so much. SAYID: Rousseau, please let me go. DANIELLE: Go? SAYID: Back to the people I told you about. DANIELLE: You can't. You have to stay. It's not safe. SAYID: Not safe, what's not safe? DANIELLE: You need me. You can't leave. SAYID: Rousseau. hear sounds outside and Danielle picks up a rifle and heads to the hatch. SAYID: Where are you going? DANIELLE: If we're lucky, it's one of the bears. SAYID: If we're lucky? It might be that thing out there -- the monster. DANIELLE: There's no such thing as monsters. FLASHBACK see Sayid and Omar at their base. OMAR: You have to execute her. SAYID: What? OMAR: The Jazeem women is giving us nothing. This will send a message to the others who will not talk. SAYID: I just need more time with her. OMAR: You have had more than a month Sayid. Now bring her outside and shoot her. Or I will. Is this a problem? SAYID: No, it's not a problem. OMAR: Good. of Nadia in her cell. NADIA: What did you bring me today? throws an execution hood at her side. SAYID: Put it on. NADIA: Are you going to hurt me, Sayid? COMMERCIAL BREAK of Sayid using the screwdriver from when he fixed the music box to get out of his chains. He grabs Danielle's maps, and his pack, and a rifle. The photos of Nadia get left behind. [Shot of golf course. CHARLIE: Ugh! HURLEY: Dude, I think he stuck it. CHARLIE: Lucky, lucky. KATE: This thing have a lady's team. JACK: Hey, when did you show up? KATE: A while ago. I almost didn't recognize you. You're smiling. JACK: I'll have to watch that. KATE: So how'd you come up with this? JACK: Wasn't me -- all Hurley. I've been going crazy trying to make everyone feel safe. I haven't been sleeping because I want everyone to feel safe. And he builds a golf course and everyone feels safe. HURLEY missing the ball completely: Aw, crap, do over. CHARLIE: It's a mulligan, mulligan. It's a gentleman's sport, you've got to get the words right. WALT: Dad. MICHAEL: Hey, come here. Check this out. CHARLIE Hurley from behind: You want to -- let me. HURLEY: Dude, get away from me. WALT: You left me alone at the caves. MICHAEL: I left you with Claire. WALT: She's sleeping. MICHAEL: Oh, man. I'm sorry. I just got caught up. I'm really sorry Walt. I screwed up. I'll make it up to you. Hey, you want to play? WALT: Naw, there's other people waiting. MICHAEL: Oh no, don't worry about it, they won't mind. You want to take a swing? CHARLIE: Michael, it's your shot. You're up. MICHAEL: Oh, okay, cool. Walt So we'll play later, okay? of Sayid in jungle. He levels his rifle at Danielle. SAYID: Put the gun down, Rousseau. Put it down on the ground. doesn't, she levels her rifle at him. SAYID: Don't. FLASHBACK see Sayid walking down a corridor with Nadia in the hood. SAYID two soldiers: I'll take it from here. soldiers leave, and Sayid runs with Nadia. NADIA: What's going on? SAYID: 40 meters outside this door there's a supply truck that will be leaving shortly. They don't check them on the way out, only coming in. Get inside. Cover yourself any way that you can. They won't reach the city for 30 minutes, that's enough for you to jump out and hide yourself. NADIA: Come with me. SAYID: I can't. Desertion. They would kill my family. I don't have your courage. NADIA: You have more than you know. takes the photos out and writes something on the back. SAYID: Nadia, you have to go. OAMR camera at first: Sayid. What are you doing? reaches for his gun. SAYID: Don't. OMAR: Guards! shoots him. NADIA: Sayid, now you have to come with me. They'll kill you. SAYID: No, you escaped, you stole my gun and you shot him. And then you shot me. shoots himself in the leg. NADIA: Sayid! SAYID her the gun: Take it. Please Nadia. Take it and go. of Danielle. SAYID: Please, I don't wish to hurt you. DANIELLE: You already have. SAYID: Don't. fires, but nothing happens. DANIELLE: The firing pin has been removed. Robert didn't notice it was missing, either -- when I shot him. SAYID: But you loved him. DANIELLE: He was sick. SAYID: Sick? DANIELLE: It took them, one after the other. I had no choice. They were already lost. SAYID: You killed them. DANIELLE: What would have happened if we were rescued? I couldn't let that happen. I won't. throws the rifle down. SAYID: I'm not sick. DANIELLE: I know. SAYID: Then why kill me? DANIELLE: I can't let you go. Don't you understand, to have someone to talk to, to touch -- SAYID: You'll find me in the next life if not in this one. DANIELLE: What? SAYID: The writing on the back of Nadia's photograph. I know what it's like to hold on to someone. I've been holding on for the past 7 years to just a thought, a blind hope that somewhere she's still alive. But the more I hold on, the more I pull away from those around me. The only way out of this, this place, is with their help. Come with me. You don't have to be alone, Danielle. DANIELLE: Your people -- the one's you're determined to get back to -- watch them, watch them closely. SAYID: Rousseau, who is Alex? DANIELLE: Alex was my child. COMMERCIAL BREAK back at the golf course, Charlie is picking grass out his way as Michael laughs. CHARLIE: Guys, please. I've never made par on a course before. takes his shot and misses. HURLEY: Dude, you were robbed. CHARLIE: Bollocks. See that? MICHAEL: Okay, Jack. It's up to you. Sink this you get to wear the blazer. KATE: No pressure. CHARLIE: Yeah, no pressure. HURLEY: 5 bucks says he sinks it. CHARLIE: Hey, you're betting against me? HURLEY: Sorry, dude, but you're a duffer like me. BOONE: Make it 10 and you're on. SULLIVAN: I don't have any cash, but I'll bet my dinner on the Doc. SAWYER: I've two tubes of sunscreen and a flashlight says he chokes. just stares at Sawyer for a minute. KATE: I'll take that action. BOONE: Yeah, yeah, me too. SHANNON: You just bet on Jack, dumb-ass. BOONE: We need the sunscreen, Princess. takes his shot, but we don't see it. We see Locke's knife flying into a tree, instead. LOCKE: Does your father know you're here. WALT his head: Can you teach me how to do that? see Sayid walking through the jungle. Sound of wind, birds wings, whispering voices. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1If anybody hears me, please, come to our rescue... It (or-He-) killed them. It (or -He-) killed them ALL. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category: Transcripten